iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Classified/Events that take place/involve him (special ones that involve being sat on by him)
Events that involve someone being sat on by him. After 2d vs Computer (Two-Dave incident) Classified/Corporal sitting and farting on Waluigi As Classified and Corporal was given a "mission" to get Waluigi back, Corporal landed on him (3 hours long) and Corporal farted on him 2 hours and 4 seconds (wasting Waluigi's strength to get Corporal off and forming a huge full-size hole of Corporal and Waluigi's face being where it was dug into ground right before Classified landed and FULLY sat on him (same time but extended by 3 minutes) and too farted on him being at 2 hours and 5 seconds. BUT only 1 week after that they both sat on him and farted on him 1 after 1. (And we see Classified's back view along with his rear end view but mainly front view. And we also see a side view of where he was sitting at. According to Waluigi, Classified's butt smells like Wayne the Werewolf's butt but less stink, but now, it smells about 1/100 of Wolf O'Donnell's butt scent but CLASSIFIED's fart smells like Wolf O'Donnell's butt (just a little close;not truly like his butt), and Waluigi could've (somewhat) got Classified off but Corporal wasted most of his strength cause of how much Corporal weighed. But their farts aren't rarely shown and are "silent but deadly" but usually are revealed out when they fart (by sound). (And wee see Classified's rear end view from Waluigi as well; It was very hard to breathe for Waluigi under Classified's butt) (Also according to Waluigi, Classified's butt has so much fur to the point to where Waluigi called it a nuisance; this goes for Corporal as well) Along with Wolf O'Donnell, Classified's and Corporal's butt and fart(s) smell (stuck) on Waluigi permanently as well as the smell(s) will never go away. Classified did a good job protecting Waluigi but his muscle of the North Wind, Corporal, did better than him. Classified (and Corporal) made good use of Waluigi as well. Classified made good use of protecting Waluigi via his length of his waist and his whole body as well as his rear end itself. Classified only had ¾ of the upper hand to sitting on Waluigi and as a full whole to sitting on Zazu. 5 minutes after sitting on Waluigi, Classified raised his right hind leg off Waluigi's face ,as the fact he was trying to show Corporal something, but for a few minutes Corporal failed to notice hence the wolf putting his hind leg back into sitting on Waluigi again. Waluigi, too, was scared of Classified's rear end coming towards him as he looked from above. Classified, too, was the animal with the highest stench for him until Wolf O'Donnell sat on him later on. When Classified finally notices Waluigi on his butt (7 months later months after that {9 Months}; before Wolf O'Donnell 3 months later), Classified makes sure his butt will look at his face and when he sees Waluigi (while sniffing), he makes sure he flips Waluigi to face him and not his butt. However, unlike leaving Waluigi alone and off his butt, he keeps him on his butt due to Waluigi being comfortable on his butt. Wario kept every image of when Waluigi was visible such as when as Waluigi was facing Classified's butt and when he was facing Classified's face when he finally notices Waluigi. Classified was literally sniffing not only his butt but Waluigi with his butt smell and his fart smell on Waluigi. Waluigi thought of it to be humiliating from when he found him and sniffed him and shown his full body and when he shown his face again 2 months later. When Classified got him off and while holding him, he smelled his true butt smell (Waluigi smelled it too) and sniffed it. Waluigi's face practically gotten the full smell of his butt as his face was always facing his butt. When Classified started scratching his rear end, Waluigi's heart skipped a beat as he hoped the wolf (he knew it was a wolf but had no idea it would be a spy) would get him off the wolf's butt; however, it was the exact opposite and would not only see the Wolf's face (and his body) but see his butt and be later put (facing) on Classified's smelly butt for another 2 months. (As said to the top, Classified wanted to keep him on his butt a longer due to how comfortable Waluigi was on his butt. [and originally it was 7 months.) (It isn't hard to imagine how much he stank during those nine months and afterwards.) While taking Waluigi back after with him being on his butt for nine months, he went to Remeus's house. After talking with Remeus, Classified sniffed his butt and slowly got Waluigi via peeling him off his backside. After he left, he later sat on Waluigi once again. However, he quickly realized he was sitting on him and got off of him and asked Wario for forgiveness that he sat on Waluigi. Classified in response upon sitting was his eyes twitching as if he sat on something painful. Classified noticed very quickly when he sat on him. However, for Waluigi, he had smelled an agent's butt (Classified is the commander-in-chief of the North Wind) and did not wished to be sat on by the wolf. Waluigi remembers Classified's tongue movement when he spoke to Wario and still regrets getting sat by the wolf and seeing his butt. Wario allowed him to sit on Waluigi for the whole movie and when it was done, he got Waluigi off his butt. As in regards to it, Waluigi knew it was accidental. Just....very hard not to withstand after being sat on by a Polar Bear than a Gray Wolf. Especially if they were spies (or agents.) Thankfully, unlike Waluigi's Birthday before (before he farted on Waluigi and few minutes later (10 minutes) he accidently pooped on him and waiting 2 hours for Remeus and Sirius to make the party; it smelled like close to Wolf O'Donnell's butt.), he (while making Waluigi be on his butt for 5 weeks) sucessfully farted on him (being his most worst; entirely smelled like Wolf O'Donnell's butt) and even gave him a thumbs-up before as Waluigi survived being stuck on his butt for 9 months total. Waluigi had fear that Classified was going to poop on him cause of the way his butt and it took longer than what he thought.To Waluigi, Classified's Tranquilizer or teeth wasn't his weapon; it was his butt that was the weapon. However, Waluigi finds what Classified did (when Classified sniffed him both when he was facing on his butt and on his butt; he found it humiliating; he also smelled Classified's true butt smell during that time 7 months and when he was doing it he scratched his butt multiple times and looked at him the environment and when he actually looked he sniffed Waluigi and done the thing Waluigi found humiliating.) to be equal and just as disgusting/gross as what Brandon Phillips when he was on his butt. In Zoo Doctor Classified will sit on Zazu similar to that of Chief Bogo. When Zazu is sat on by Classified, he is not shown (Zazu will be on Classified's butt) Category:TV characters who will sit on Zazu Category:Wolves Category:Characters who will sit on Zazu Category:North Wind Agents Category:British characters Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Humorous characters Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters/People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Animals Category:Characters who have Stinker versions Category:Speedy characters Category:C Category:E Category:T Category:P Category:I Category:H Category:S Category:O Category:B Category:Movie Character Category:Heroes who will be apart of my Media Category:TV characters Category:Dogs